


Kissing Confidence

by shewasjustagirl



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Practice Kissing, Tropetastic Tuesday, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewasjustagirl/pseuds/shewasjustagirl
Summary: Rhett has a plan. “You can tell me if I’m a good kisser, and I’m sure I am, and then you can practice and I’ll pretend to be the girl.”Just a little fluffy, drabbly thing.





	Kissing Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tropetastic Tuesday #13: Practicing kissing as children - 1000 words

Link doesn’t want to be the girl. This is supposed to be about them learning how to kiss a girl. But Rhett’s insisting.

“You have to be the girl right now. That way I can show you how I think I would kiss a girl.”

“Rhett…” Link turns the name into a two-syllable word. He’s whining, but his resolve is melting away. Rhett always manages to convince him to follow. When they’re sitting face to face, hatching a plan, Link is always at his mercy.

And Rhett has a plan. “You can tell me if I’m a good kisser, and I’m sure I am, and then you can practice and I’ll pretend to be the girl.”

“How do you know you’re gonna be a good kisser?”

“I have an older brother, duh. He’s already had a girlfriend and a first kiss. And he told me all about kissing girls.”

When Link’s blue eyes go wide, Rhett grins, proud that he knows something Link doesn’t. “What did he tell you?” 

“Basically that girls are weird and the ones he kissed liked different stuff. I don’t know exactly. But listen. He says they like confidence.”

“Confidence?

“Yeah, like when you act like you’re not scared of anything.”

“I know what confidence means, Rhett.” Link rolls his eyes, but he’s hanging on Rhett’s every word, waiting for more information about what girls really think. 

“That’s why we have to practice, Link. How else could you be confident?”

“I’ve practiced a little bit!”

“Yeah, you told me. The shower wall doesn’t count. How the heck does that work, anyway?”

Link begins to explain, but Rhett cuts him off before he gets into the details. “So you wanna do this? I think we gotta, Link.”

The way Rhett’s looking at him, so serious, is making Link’s hands shake and his heart race. “Yeah, I guess. Practice, right?”

“Yep,” Rhett smiles at him and waits for Link’s toothy grin to appear. When it shows up, he starts again on the plan. “Okay, so. Do you want this to be a regular kiss or a French kiss?”

“What’s a French kiss?”

Rhett tilts his head, surprised at Link’s lack of knowledge. “It’s a kiss where you use your tongue. Good gracious, Link, it’s a good thing you know me.”

Link’s squirmy now; he can’t stop himself from shifting around in his place on Rhett’s carpeted floor. “Oh gosh.”

“Are you too shy to do this? Girls aren’t gonna--”

“No,” Link’s indignant. Maybe he is shy, but Rhett should know he gets a little nervous about this girl stuff. “I’m not shy, okay? I just think we need to learn the basics or something first.”

“Okay, just a regular kiss then?” Rhett’s lips twist up and to the side. He’s disappointed, but maybe they’ll work up to French kisses later. 

Link nods, and suddenly Rhett grabs his shoulders and puckers his lips. It gets dark in the room, and Link realizes he’s shut his eyes. He’s trying to seem relaxed, but it’s not working so well. His mind is reeling with concern over someone opening Rhett’s bedroom door, over what his mouth will feel like, over what Rhett’s mouth will feel like, over this being _Rhett_.

Then, a few seconds later, when Rhett pulls away, Link realizes he hasn’t moved his lips at all.

“Okay, whatcha think? Am I a good kisser?”

“Uh, maybe. I think so. I don’t know!” Link’s too flustered to know. He missed most of his first kiss worrying around in his own head. “Am I?”

Rhett’s hoping Link will give him more notes, but it’s too late. Link mimics Rhett’s motion, grabbing his shoulders, and pulls them together, crashing his lips awkwardly onto Rhett’s.

But Link doesn’t pull away so quickly. He waits, tightening his grip on his friend, and for a while their lips are pressed together, unmoving. Then Rhett’s kissing him again, and Link tries moving along with him this time. Soon Rhett pushes on Link’s chest to stop, and he brushes his thumb against Link’s cheek.

Rhett’s looking at Link’s lips when he lets him go. His eyes, always a little bugged out, are bigger than Link’s ever seen them.

“Well, am I?”

“Uh, yeah, um,” Rhett stammers and tries to look like he’s being analytical. “Your lips are soft. I think that’s good.”

“Are you feeling confident about it yet?”

Rhett goes red, his cheeks balling up as a grin takes over his face. “Uh, not really.”

He’s barely gotten the words out before Link’s lips are on him again, testing out quick pecks. Rhett’s hands roam over Link’s shoulders, face, and neck, seeking out anything that feels normal. 

But Link’s already figured out what he likes -- that thumb on his cheek is his new favorite thing -- and he puts one of Rhett’s hands there as he wraps his own around Rhett’s neck. Confidence, Rhett had said. Practice. 

“Oh gosh.” 

Link backs away at the insistence of Rhett’s hand on his shoulder, sitting back in his place on the floor. His knees inch away from Rhett’s as his friend mutters nonsensically. “I think that’s enough for right now, right? You seem like you’ve probably gotten the hang of it, I think.”

“Okay.” Link smiles. “What do you wanna do now? Play some basketball?” Those blue eyes are sparkling up at Rhett, happily, innocently, and a little flush of rosy pink on Link’s cheeks and lips makes him seem even brighter than normal in Rhett’s vision. 

“Yes, let’s go!” Rhett didn’t think to ask for fresh air, but he’s more thankful than ever for the chance to get some. “Great idea.”

“Okay!” Link hops up, reaching out a hand to drag Rhett’s spindly legs up from the floor, but when he’s on his feet, Link doesn’t let go. 

“Hey Rhett?”

“Yeah?”

“Someday we’re gonna have to be confident about French kissing, too, aren’t we?” When Link starts giggling, Rhett’s okay again, too. 

“I think so, buddy. Maybe we’ll practice later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any kudos and comments are much appreciated! <3
> 
> And come find me on Tumblr as [clemwasjustagirl](http://clemwasjustagirl.tumblr.com/) if you're into that kind of thing.


End file.
